The present invention relates generally to secondary or emergency brake systems and more particularly to a simplified secondary braking control system.
In the past, agricultural vehicles generally relied on mechanical secondary brakes which required separate braking surfaces from the primary braking system. Due to the energy loss associated with the separate braking systems and the desire to increase the efficiency of the overall braking system, a secondary actuation system for the primary braking surfaces has long been desired. However, most of the systems developed have made use of an entirely separate control system requiring a multiplicity of control lines and hydraulic accumulators.